


Halloween

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, LATE AF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal host a Halloween party





	

Will isn't much of a fan of holidays, Hannibal on the other hand, greatly enjoys holidays - mostly because they are a great excuse to cook for everyone in BAU. So, when Hannibal decides to host a Masquerade party to celebrate Halloween, Will is a little hesitant to leave the safety of their bedroom. Knowing Hannibal will eventually come up and ask Will to come socialize with everyone, he is dressed in a plain navy blue suit with a silver mask that matched Hannibal's, sitting on his nightstand while he reads a book.

Soon after he hears people being to arrive Will here's a soft knock on the door followed by the door being open just enough for Beverly to stick her head in the large feathers on the side of her mask bobbing in the air, "Your boyfriend has requested that I come up and grab you."

"Hello to you, too. Who's all here so far?" Will asked as he looked himself over in the mirror and slipped on his mask.

"Jack, Bella, Jimmy, Brian, and I," Beverly opened the door all the way and walked down stairs to join the rest of the party followed by Will who was jogging to catch up to Beverly.

Hannibal met Will at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of wine and a hand to hold. Always the gentleman, Will laughed to himself and interlaced there fingers.

Badelia, Alana, and Margot showed up soon after and they all sat together in Hannibal's large dining room.

-+-+-

At the end of the party Hannibal and Will thanked everybody for coming and headed up to bed. Will and Hannibal's lips clashed and clothes fell. They spent the rest of the evening entwined each other's bodies.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
